sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνιστές
Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνιστές Academy Award for Best Actor thumb|250px|[[Βραβείο Oscar .]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ηθοποιών βραβευμένων με Βραβείο Oscar. Κατάλογος Superlatives Eight men have won the Best Actor award twice. In chronological order, they are: Spencer Tracy (1937, 1938), Fredric March (1932, 1946), Gary Cooper (1941, 1952), Marlon Brando (1954, 1972), Dustin Hoffman (1979, 1988), Tom Hanks (1993, 1994), Jack Nicholson (1975, 1997), and Daniel Day-Lewis (1989, 2007). Of these, all were Americans except for Daniel Day-Lewis. Tracy and Hanks were the only actors to win their awards in consecutive years. Furthermore, Tracy and Hanks were the same age at the time they received their Academy Awards: 37 for the first and 38 for the second. The actors with the most nominations in this category are Spencer Tracy and Laurence Olivier, with nine each. Paul Newman, Jack Nicholson, and Peter O'Toole tie for third place with eight nominations each. Nicholson won his awards a record 22 years apart. O'Toole holds the record for the longest time span between his first and last nominations (44 years), and he also holds the record for the greatest number of nominations without ever winning the award (eight). Six actors have won both the Best Actor and the Best Supporting Actor awards: Jack Lemmon, Robert De Niro, Jack Nicholson, Gene Hackman, Kevin Spacey, and Denzel Washington. Two actors have won the Academy Award (Best Actor and Best Supporting Actor) for portraying the same character, that of Don Vito Corleone in The Godfather and The Godfather II respectively. The actors were Marlon Brando and Robert De Niro. There has only been one tie in the history of this category, and it wasn't an exact tie. In 1932, Fredric March received one more vote than Wallace Beery. Academy rules at that time considered such a close margin to be a tie, so both March and Beery received the award. Under the current Academy rules, however, dual awards are only given for exact ties. While that has never happened for the Best Actor award, it did happen for the Best Actress award in 1969. Peter Finch is the only posthumous winner, and James Dean, Spencer Tracy, and Massimo Troisi are the only other posthumously nominated performers in this category. Dean was posthumously nominated twice. Three actors have been nominated for Best Actor more than once for the same character: Bing Crosby as Father O'Malley in Going My Way and The Bells of St. Mary's; Peter O'Toole as King Henry II in Becket and The Lion in Winter; and Paul Newman as "Fast Eddie" Felson in The Hustler and The Color of Money. (Al Pacino was nominated in 1975 for a role for which he had previously been nominated for Best Supporting Actor, Michael Corleone, in The Godfather Part II.) Barry Fitzgerald is the only actor to be nominated for both Best Actor and Best Supporting Actor for the same character in the same year (as Father Fitzgibbon for Going My Way.) Afterwards, the rules were changed to disallow this. Several pairs of actors have been nominated for playing the same character or historical figure: Fredric March and James Mason as Norman Maine in A Star Is Born, Robert Donat and Peter O'Toole as Chipping in Goodbye, Mr. Chips, Laurence Olivier and Kenneth Branagh as Henry V, Charles Laughton and Richard Burton as Henry VIII, Leslie Howard and Rex Harrison as Professor Henry Higgins in Pygmalion and My Fair Lady, and José Ferrer and Gerard Depardieu as Cyrano de Bergerac and Robert Montgomery and Warren Beatty as Joe Pendleton in Here Comes Mr. Jordan and Heaven Can Wait (1978). Robert De Niro won Best Supporting Actor for playing Vito Corleone in The Godfather Part II, the role for which Marlon Brando had previously won Best Actor. Laurence Olivier is the only actor to have won an Oscar for a Shakespearean performance: Best Actor for Hamlet (1948). Olivier also received an Academy Honorary Award for Henry V (1944), which Olivier described as a "fub-off". Robert Downey, Jr. is the only actor nominated for playing a previous nominee, Charles Chaplin, in Chaplin. Two actors directed their own Oscar-winning performances: Laurence Olivier in Hamlet and Roberto Benigni in Life Is Beautiful. To date, however, no individual has won both Best Actor and Best Director. Two winners have declined the award: George C. Scott, who won for Patton in 1971 (he had also declined his 1962 nomination for Best Supporting Actor for The Hustler); and Marlon Brando, upon winning his second Oscar for The Godfather in 1973. A few early winning and nominated performances have subsequently been lost, including Emil Jannings in The Way of All Flesh (1928), Lewis Stone in The Patriot (1928), and Lawrence Tibbett in The Rogue Song (1930), of which only a short fragment and the soundtrack survives. The earliest nominee in this category who is still alive is Jackie Cooper (1931) followed by Mickey Rooney (1940). The earliest winner in this category who is still alive is Ernest Borgnine (1956) followed by Maximilian Schell (1962). The few remaining living nominees from the 1940s-50s Hollywood era include Kirk Douglas (3 Nominations), Tony Curtis and Richard Todd (1 each). Sidney Poitier also received his first nomination in 1958 with Curtis. International presence As the Academy Awards are based in the United States and are centered on the Hollywood film industry, the majority of Academy Award nominees have been Americans. Nonetheless, there is significant international presence at the awards, as evidenced by the following list of nominees of the Academy Award for Best Actor. *Australia: Peter Finch, Geoffrey Rush, Russell Crowe *Austria: Maximilian Schell, Paul Muni *The Bahamas: Sidney Poitier *Germany: Emil Jannings *Italy: Roberto Benigni, Marcello Mastroianni, Massimo Troisi e Giancarlo Giannini *Puerto Rico: José Ferrer *United Kingdom: George Arliss, Ronald Colman, Daniel Day-Lewis, Robert Donat, Alec Guinness, Rex Harrison, Anthony Hopkins, Jeremy Irons, Ben Kingsley, Charles Laughton, Victor McLaglen, Ray Milland, John Mills, David Niven, Laurence Olivier, and Paul Scofield *Ireland: Liam Neeson, Stephen Rea, Peter O' Toole, Richard Harris, Barry Fitzgerald, Daniel Day-Lewis (Day-Lewis holds dual citizenship of the United Kingdom and Ireland, and currently resides in County Wicklow.) At the 37th Academy Awards (1965), for the first time in history, all four of the top acting honors were awarded to non-Americans: Rex Harrison, Julie Andrews, Peter Ustinov, and Lila Kedrova. This occurred for the second time at the 80th Academy Awards (2008), when all four acting categories were similarly represented: Daniel Day-Lewis, Marion Cotillard, Javier Bardem, and Tilda Swinton. Life Expectancy of Winners In 2001 Donald A. Redelmeier, MD, and Sheldon M. Singh, BSc published a study in the Annals of Internal Medicine in which they found: "Winning an Academy Award was associated with a large gain in life expectancy for actors and actresses...Winning an Academy Award can increase a performer’s stature and may add to their longevity. The absolute difference in life expectancy is about equal to the societal consequence of curing all cancers in all people for all time (22, 23). Moreover, movie stars who have won multiple Academy Awards have a survival advantage of 6.0 years (CI, 0.7 to 11.3 years) over performers with multiple films but no victories. Formal education is not the only way to improve health, and strict poverty is not the only way to worsen health. The main implication is that higher status may be linked to lower mortality rates even at very impressive levels of achievement." The aforementioned authors did an update to 29 March 2006 in which they found 122 more individuals and 144 more deaths since their first publication. Their unadjusted analysis showed a smaller survival advantage of 3.6 years for winners compared to their fellow nominees and costars in the films in which their performance garnered them their award. However, in a 2006 published study by Marie-Pierre Sylvestre, MSc, Ella Husztl, MSc, and James A. Hanley, PhD, the authors found: "The statistical method used to derive this statistically significant difference gave winners an unfair advantage because it credited an Oscar winner's years of life before winning toward survival subsequent to winning. When the authors of the current article reanalyzed the data using methods that avoided this "immortal time" bias, the survival advantage was closer to 1 year and was not statistically significant. The bias in Redelmeier and Singh's study is not limited to longevity comparisons of persons who reach different ranks within their profession." Winners and nominees Following the Academy's practice, the films below are listed by year of their Los Angeles qualifying run, which is usually (but not always) the film's year of release. For example, the Oscar for Best Actor of 1999 was announced during the award ceremony held in 2000. Winners are listed first in bold, followed by the other nominees. 1920s *'1927–1928' Emil Jannings - ''The Last Command'' as Gen. Dolgorucki / Grand Duke Sergius Alexander and The Way of All Flesh as August Schilling ** Richard Barthelmess - The Noose as Nickie Elkins and The Patent Leather Kid as Patent Leather Kid *'1928–1929' Warner Baxter - ''In Old Arizona'' as The Cisco Kid ** George Bancroft - Thunderbolt as Thunderbolt Jim Lang ** Chester Morris - Alibi as Chick Williams (No. 1065) ** Paul Muni - The Valiant as James Dyke ** Lewis Stone - The Patriot as Count Pahlen 1930s *'1930' George Arliss - ''Disraeli'' as Benjamin Disraeli ** George Arliss - The Green Goddess as The Raja of Rukh ** Wallace Beery - The Big House as 'Machine Gun' Butch Schmidt ** Maurice Chevalier - The Big Pond as Pierre Mirande and The Love Parade as Count Alfred Renard ** Ronald Colman - Bulldog Drummond as Capt. Hugh 'Bulldog' Drummond and Condemned as Michel ** Lawrence Tibbett - The Rogue Song as Yegor *'1931' Lionel Barrymore - ''A Free Soul'' as Stephen Ashe ** Adolphe Menjou - The Front Page as Walter Burns ** Jackie Cooper - Skippy as Skippy Skinner ** Richard Dix - Cimarron as Yancey Cravat ** Fredric March - The Royal Family of Broadway as Tony Cavendish *'1932' Fredric March - ''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' as Dr. Henry L. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde **'Wallace Beery - ''The Champ' as '''Champ' (tie) ** Alfred Lunt - The Guardsman as The Actor *'1933' Charles Laughton - ''The Private Life of Henry VIII'' as King Henry VIII ** Leslie Howard - Berkeley Square as Peter Standish ** Paul Muni - I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang as James Allen *'1934' Clark Gable - ''It Happened One Night'' as Peter Warne ** Frank Morgan - The Affairs of Cellini as Alessandro - Duke of Florence ** William Powell - The Thin Man as Nick Charles *'1935' Victor McLaglen - ''The Informer'' as Gypo Nolan ** Clark Gable - Mutiny on the Bounty as Christian ** Charles Laughton - Mutiny on the Bounty as Bligh ** Franchot Tone - Mutiny on the Bounty as Byam *'1936' Paul Muni - ''The Story of Louis Pasteur'' as Louis Pasteur ** Gary Cooper - Mr. Deeds Goes to Town as Longfellow Deeds ** Walter Huston - Dodsworth as Sam Dodsworth ** William Powell - My Man Godfrey as Godfrey ** Spencer Tracy - San Francisco as Father Mullin *'1937' Spencer Tracy - ''Captains Courageous'' as Manuel ** Charles Boyer - Conquest as Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte ** Fredric March - A Star Is Born as Norman Maine ** Robert Montgomery - Night Must Fall as Danny ** Paul Muni - The Life of Emile Zola as Emile Zola *'1938' Spencer Tracy - ''Boys Town'' as Father Flanagan ** Charles Boyer - Algiers as Pepe le Moko ** James Cagney - Angels with Dirty Faces as Rocky Sullivan ** Robert Donat - The Citadel as Andrew ** Leslie Howard - Pygmalion as Professor Henry Higgins *'1939' Robert Donat - ''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' as Mr. Chips ** Laurence Olivier - Wuthering Heights as Heathcliff ** Clark Gable - Gone with the Wind as Rhett Butler - a Visitor from Charleston ** Mickey Rooney - Babes in Arms as Mickey Moran ** James Stewart - Mr. Smith Goes to Washington as Jefferson Smith 1940s *'1940' James Stewart - ''The Philadelphia Story'' as Macaulay Connor ** Charlie Chaplin - The Great Dictator as Adenoid Hynkel (Dictator of Tomania) / A Jewish Barber ** Henry Fonda - The Grapes of Wrath as Tom Joad ** Raymond Massey - Abe Lincoln in Illinois as Abraham Lincoln ** Laurence Olivier - Rebecca as 'Maxim' de Winter *'1941' ' Gary Cooper - ''Sergeant York' as 'Alvin Cullum York' ** Cary Grant - ''Penny Serenade as Roger Adams ** Walter Huston - The Devil and Daniel Webster as Mr. Scratch ** Robert Montgomery - Here Comes Mr. Jordan as Joe Pendleton ** Orson Welles - Citizen Kane as Charles Foster Kane *'1942' ' James Cagney - ''Yankee Doodle Dandy' as 'George M. Cohan' ** Ronald Colman - ''Random Harvest as Charles Rainier ** Gary Cooper - The Pride of the Yankees as Henry Louis 'Lou' Gehrig ** Walter Pidgeon - Mrs. Miniver as Clem Miniver ** Monty Woolley - The Pied Piper as Howard *'1943' ' Paul Lukas - ''Watch on the Rhine' as '''Kurt Muller' ** Humphrey Bogart - Casablanca as Rick Blaine ** Gary Cooper - For Whom the Bell Tolls as Robert Jordan ** Walter Pidgeon - Madame Curie as Pierre Curie ** Mickey Rooney - The Human Comedy as Homer Macauley *'1944' ' Bing Crosby - ''Going My Way' as '''Father Chuck O'Malley' ** Charles Boyer - Gaslight as Gregory Anton ** Barry Fitzgerald - Going My Way as Father Fitzgibbon ** Cary Grant - None but the Lonely Heart as Ernie Mott ** Alexander Knox - Wilson as Woodrow Wilson *'1945' ' Ray Milland - ''The Lost Weekend' as '''Don Birnam' ** Bing Crosby - The Bells of St. Mary's as Father Chuck O'Malley ** Gene Kelly - Anchors Aweigh as Joseph Brady ** Gregory Peck - The Keys of the Kingdom as Father Francis Chisholm ** Cornel Wilde - A Song to Remember as Frédéric Chopin *'1946' ' Fredric March - ''The Best Years of Our Lives' as '''Al Stephenson' ** Laurence Olivier - Henry V as King Henry V of England ** Larry Parks - The Jolson Story as Al Jolson ** Gregory Peck - The Yearling as Ezra 'Penny' Baxter ** James Stewart - It's a Wonderful Life as George Bailey *'1947' ' Ronald Colman - ''A Double Life' as '''Anthony John' ** John Garfield - Body and Soul as Charlie Davis ** Gregory Peck - Gentleman's Agreement as Philip Schuyler Green aka Greenberg ** Michael Redgrave - Mourning Becomes Electra as Orin Mannon ** William Powell - Life with Father as Clarence Day, Sr. *'1948' ' Laurence Olivier - ''Hamlet' as 'Hamlet, Prince of Denmark' ** Lew Ayres - ''Johnny Belinda as Dr. Robert Richardson ** Montgomery Clift - The Search as Ralph 'Steve' Stevenson ** Dan Dailey - When My Baby Smiles at Me as 'Skid' Johnson ** Clifton Webb - Sitting Pretty as Lynn Belvedere *'1949' ' Broderick Crawford - ''All the King's Men' as 'Willie Stark' ** Kirk Douglas - ''Champion as Michael 'Midge' Kelly ** Gregory Peck - Twelve O'Clock High as General Savage ** Richard Todd - The Hasty Heart as Cpl. Lachlan 'Lachie' MacLachlan ** John Wayne - Sands of Iwo Jima as Sgt. John M. Stryker 1950s *'1950' ' José Ferrer - ''Cyrano de Bergerac' as 'Cyrano de Bergerac' ** Louis Calhern - ''The Magnificent Yankee as Oliver Wendell Holmes ** William Holden - Sunset Boulevard as Joe Gillis ** James Stewart - Harvey as Elwood P. Dowd ** Spencer Tracy - Father of the Bride as Stanley T. Banks *'1951' ' Humphrey Bogart - ''The African Queen' as '''Charlie Allnut' ** Marlon Brando - A Streetcar Named Desire as Stanley Kowalski ** Montgomery Clift - A Place in the Sun as George Eastman ** Arthur Kennedy - Bright Victory as Larry Nevins ** Fredric March - Death of a Salesman as Willy Loman *'1952' ' Gary Cooper - ''High Noon' as '''Marshal Will Kane' ** Marlon Brando - Viva Zapata! as Emiliano Zapata ** Kirk Douglas - The Bad and the Beautiful as Jonathan ** José Ferrer - Moulin Rouge as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec / The Comte de Toulouse-Lautrec ** Alec Guinness - The Lavender Hill Mob as Henry Holland *'1953' ' William Holden - ''Stalag 17' as '''Sgt. J.J. Sefton' ** Marlon Brando - Julius Caesar as Mark Antony ** Richard Burton - The Robe as Marcellus Gallio ** Montgomery Clift - From Here to Eternity as Pvt. Robert E. Lee 'Prew' Prewitt ** Burt Lancaster - From Here to Eternity as 1st Sgt. Milton Warden *'1954' ' Marlon Brando - ''On the Waterfront' as '''Terry Malloy' ** Humphrey Bogart - The Caine Mutiny as Lt. Cmdr. Philip Francis Queeg ** Bing Crosby - The Country Girl as Frank Elgin ** James Mason - A Star Is Born as Norman Maine ** Dan O'Herlihy - The Adventures of Robinson Crusoe as Robinson Crusoe *'1955' ' Ernest Borgnine - ''Marty' as '''Marty Piletti' ** James Cagney - Love Me or Leave Me as Martin Snyder ** James Dean - East of Eden as Cal Trask (posthumous nomination) ** Frank Sinatra - The Man with the Golden Arm as Frankie Machine ** Spencer Tracy - Bad Day at Black Rock as John J. Macreedy *'1956' ' Yul Brynner - ''The King and I' as 'King Mongkut of Siam' ** James Dean - ''Giant as Jett Rink (posthumous nomination) ** Kirk Douglas - Lust for Life as Vincent Van Gogh ** Rock Hudson - Giant as "Bick Benedict" ** Laurence Olivier - Richard III as Richard III *'1957' ' Alec Guinness - ''The Bridge on the River Kwai' as '''Col. Nicholson' ** Marlon Brando - Sayonara as Maj. Lloyd 'Ace' Gruver - USAF ** Anthony Franciosa - A Hatful of Rain as Polo Pope ** Charles Laughton - Witness for the Prosecution as Sir Wilfrid Robarts, lawyer ** Anthony Quinn - Wild Is the Wind as Gino *'1958' ' David Niven - ''Separate Tables' as '''Major Angus Pollock' ** Tony Curtis - The Defiant Ones as John 'Joker' Jackson ** Paul Newman - Cat on a Hot Tin Roof as Brick Pollitt ** Sidney Poitier - The Defiant Ones as Noah Cullen ** Spencer Tracy - The Old Man and the Sea as The Old Man / Narrator *'1959' ' Charlton Heston - ''Ben-Hur' as 'Judah Ben-Hur' ** Laurence Harvey - ''Room at the Top as Joe Lampton ** Jack Lemmon - Some Like It Hot as Jerry - 'Daphne' ** Paul Muni - The Last Angry Man as Dr. Sam Abelman ** James Stewart - Anatomy of a Murder as Paul Biegler 1960s *'1960' ' Burt Lancaster - ''Elmer Gantry' as '''Elmer Gantry' ** Trevor Howard - Sons and Lovers as Walter Morel ** Jack Lemmon - The Apartment as C. C. 'Bud' Baxter ** Laurence Olivier - The Entertainer as Archie Rice ** Spencer Tracy - Inherit the Wind as Henry Drummond *'1961' ' Maximilian Schell - ''Judgment at Nuremberg' as '''Hans Rolfe' ** Charles Boyer - Fanny as Cesar ** Paul Newman - The Hustler as Eddie Felson ** Spencer Tracy - Judgment at Nuremberg as Chief Judge Dan Haywood ** Stuart Whitman - The Mark as Jim Fuller *'1962' ' Gregory Peck - ''To Kill a Mockingbird' as '''Atticus Finch' ** Burt Lancaster - Birdman of Alcatraz as Robert Stroud ** Jack Lemmon - Days of Wine and Roses as Joe Clay ** Marcello Mastroianni - Divorce, Italian Style as Ferdinando Cefalù ** Peter O'Toole - Lawrence of Arabia as T. E. Lawrence *'1963' ' Sidney Poitier - ''Lilies of the Field' as '''Homer Smith' ** Albert Finney - Tom Jones as Tom Jones ** Richard Harris - This Sporting Life as Frank Machin ** Rex Harisson - Cleopatra as Caesar ** Paul Newman - Hud as Hud Bannon *'1964' ' Rex Harrison - ''My Fair Lady' as '''Professor Henry Higgins' ** Richard Burton - Becket as Thomas à Becket ** Peter O'Toole - Becket as King Henry II ** Anthony Quinn - Zorba the Greek as Alexis Zorba ** Peter Sellers - Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb as Group Captain Lionel Mandrake / President Merkin Muffley / Dr. Strangelove *'1965' ' Lee Marvin - ''Cat Ballou' as '''Kid Shelleen / Tim Strawn' ** Richard Burton - The Spy Who Came in from the Cold as Alec Leamas ** Laurence Olivier - Othello as Othello ** Rod Steiger - The Pawnbroker as Sol Nazerman ** Oskar Werner - Ship of Fools as Willie Schumann *'1966' ' Paul Scofield - ''A Man for All Seasons' as 'Sir Thomas More' ** Alan Arkin - ''The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming as Lt. Rozanov ** Richard Burton - Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? as George ** Michael Caine - Alfie as Alfie Elkins ** Steve McQueen - The Sand Pebbles as Holman *'1967' ' Rod Steiger - ''In the Heat of the Night' as '''Police Chief Bill Gillespie' ** Warren Beatty - Bonnie and Clyde as Clyde Barrow ** Dustin Hoffman - The Graduate as Benjamin Braddock ** Paul Newman - Cool Hand Luke as Luke Jackson ** Spencer Tracy - Guess Who's Coming to Dinner as Matt Drayton (posthumous nomination) *'1968' ' Cliff Robertson - ''Charly' as '''Charly Gordon' ** Alan Arkin - The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter as John Singer ** Alan Bates - The Fixer as Yakov Bok ** Ron Moody - Oliver! as Fagin ** Peter O' Toole - The Lion in Winter as Henry II *'1969' ' John Wayne - ''True Grit' as 'Marshal Reuben J. 'Rooster' Cogburn' ** Richard Burton - ''Anne of the Thousand Days as King Henry VIII ** Dustin Hoffman - Midnight Cowboy as Enrico Salvatore 'Ratso' Rizzo ** Peter O' Toole - Goodbye, Mr. Chips as Arthur Chipping ** Jon Voight - Midnight Cowboy as Joe Buck 1970s *'1970' ' George C. Scott - ''Patton' as '''Gen. George S. Jr. Patton' (declined) ** Melvyn Douglas - I Never Sang for My Father as Tom Garrison ** James Earl Jones - The Great White Hope as Jack Jefferson ** Jack Nicholson - Five Easy Pieces as Robert Eroica Dupea ** Ryan O'Neal - Love Story as Oliver Barrett IV *'1971' ' Gene Hackman - ''The French Connection' as 'Jimmy "Popeye" Doyle' ** Peter Finch - ''Sunday Bloody Sunday as Dr. Daniel Hirsh ** Walter Matthau - Kotch as Joseph P. Kotcher ** George C. Scott - The Hospital as Dr. Herbert Bock ** Chaim Topol - Fiddler on the Roof as Tevye *'1972' ' Marlon Brando - ''The Godfather' as 'Don Vito Corleone' (declined) ** Michael Caine - ''Sleuth as Milo Tindle ** Laurence Olivier - Sleuth as Andrew Wyke ** Peter O'Toole - The Ruling Class as Jack Gurney, 14th Earl of Gurney ** Paul Winfield - Sounder as Nathan Lee Morgan *'1973' ' Jack Lemmon - ''Save the Tiger' as '''Harry Stoner' ** Marlon Brando - Last Tango in Paris as Paul ** Jack Nicholson - The Last Detail as SM1 Billy 'Bad Ass' Buddusky ** Al Pacino - Serpico as Frank Serpico ** Robert Redford - The Sting as Johnny Hooker *'1974' ' Art Carney - ''Harry and Tonto' as Harry Coombes ** Albert Finney - ''Murder on the Orient Express as Hercule Poirot ** Dustin Hoffman - Lenny as Lenny Bruce ** Jack Nicholson - Chinatown as Jake 'J.J.' Gittes ** Al Pacino - The Godfather Part II as Don Michael Corleone *'1975' ' Jack Nicholson - ''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' as 'R.P. McMurphy' ** Walter Matthau - ''The Sunshine Boys as Willy Clark ** Al Pacino - Dog Day Afternoon as Sonny Wortzik ** Maximilian Schell - The Man in the Glass Booth as Arthur Goldman ** James Whitmore - Give 'em Hell, Harry! as Harry Truman *'1976' ' Peter Finch - ''Network' as 'Howard Beale' (posthumous win) ** Robert De Niro - ''Taxi Driver as Travis Bickle ** Giancarlo Giannini - Seven Beauties as Pasqualino Frafuso ** William Holden - Network as Max Schumacher ** Sylvester Stallone - Rocky as Rocky Balboa *'1977' ' Richard Dreyfuss - ''The Goodbye Girl' as '''Elliot Garfield' ** Woody Allen - Annie Hall as Alvy Singer ** Richard Burton - Equus as Martin Dysart ** Marcello Mastroianni - A Special Day as Gabriele ** John Travolta - Saturday Night Fever as Tony Manero *'1978' ' Jon Voight - ''Coming Home' as '''Luke Martin' ** Warren Beatty - Heaven Can Wait as Joe Pendleton ** Gary Busey - The Buddy Holly Story as Buddy Holly ** Robert De Niro - The Deer Hunter as Michael Vronsky ** Laurence Olivier - The Boys from Brazil as Ezra Lieberman *'1979' ' Dustin Hoffman - ''Kramer vs. Kramer' as '''Ted Kramer' ** Jack Lemmon - The China Syndrome as Jack Godell ** Al Pacino - ...And Justice for All as Arthur Kirkland ** Roy Scheider - All That Jazz as Joe Gideon ** Peter Sellers - Being There as Chance 1980s *'1980' ' Robert De Niro - ''Raging Bull' as 'Jake LaMotta' ** Robert Duvall - ''The Great Santini as Lieutenant Colonel Bull Meechum ** John Hurt - The Elephant Man as John Merrick ** Jack Lemmon - Tribute as Scottie Templeton ** Peter O'Toole - The Stunt Man as Eli Cross *'1981' ' Henry Fonda - ''On Golden Pond' as '''Norman Thayer' ** Warren Beatty - Reds as John Reed ** Burt Lancaster - Atlantic City as Lou Pascal ** Dudley Moore - Arthur as Arthur Bach ** Paul Newman - Absence of Malice as Michael Colin Gallagher *'1982' ' Ben Kingsley - ''Gandhi' as 'Mahatma Gandhi' ** Dustin Hoffman - ''Tootsie as Michael Dorsey / Dorothy Michaels ** Jack Lemmon - Missing as Ed Horman ** Paul Newman - The Verdict as Frank Galvin ** Peter O'Toole - My Favorite Year as Alan Swann *'1983' ' Robert Duvall - ''Tender Mercies' as '''Mac Sledge' ** Michael Caine - Educating Rita as Dr. Frank Bryant ** Tom Conti - Reuben, Reuben as Gowan McGland ** Tom Courtenay - The Dresser as Norman ** Albert Finney - The Dresser as Sir *'1984' ' F. Murray Abraham - ''Amadeus' as 'Antonio Salieri' ** Jeff Bridges - ''Starman as Starman ** Albert Finney - Under the Volcano as Geoffrey Firmin ** Tom Hulce - Amadeus as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ** Sam Waterston - The Killing Fields as Sydney Schanberg *'1985' ' William Hurt - ''Kiss of the Spider Woman' as '''Luis Molina' ** Harrison Ford - Witness as Det. Capt. John Book ** James Garner - Murphy's Romance as Murphy Jones ** Jack Nicholson - Prizzi's Honor as Charley Partanna ** Jon Voight - Runaway Train as Oscar 'Manny' Manheim *'1986' ' Paul Newman - ''The Color of Money' as '''Fast Eddie Felson' ** Dexter Gordon - 'Round Midnight as Dale Turner ** Bob Hoskins - Mona Lisa as George ** William Hurt - Children of a Lesser God as James Leeds ** James Woods - Salvador as Richard Boyle *'1987' ' Michael Douglas - ''Wall Street' as 'Gordon Gekko' ** William Hurt - ''Broadcast News as Tom Grunick ** Marcello Mastroianni - Dark Eyes as Romano ** Jack Nicholson - Ironweed as Francis Phelan ** Robin Williams - Good Morning, Vietnam as Adrian Cronauer *'1988' ' Dustin Hoffman - ''Rain Man' as '''Raymond Babbitt' ** Gene Hackman - Mississippi Burning as Agent Rupert Anderson ** Tom Hanks - Big as Josh Baskin ** Edward James Olmos - Stand and Deliver as Jaime Escalante ** Max von Sydow - Pelle the Conqueror as Lassefar *'1989' ' Daniel Day-Lewis - ''My Left Foot' as 'Christy Brown' ** Kenneth Branagh - ''Henry V as Henry V ** Tom Cruise - Born on the Fourth of July as Ron Kovic ** Morgan Freeman - Driving Miss Daisy as Hoke Colburn ** Robin Williams - Dead Poets Society as John Keating 1990s *'1990' ' Jeremy Irons - ''Reversal of Fortune' as 'Claus von Bülow' ** Kevin Costner - ''Dances with Wolves as Lt. John J. Dunbar ** Robert De Niro - Awakenings as Leonard Lowe ** Gerard Depardieu - Cyrano de Bergerac as Cyrano De Bergerac ** Richard Harris - The Field as 'Bull' McCabe *'1991' ' Anthony Hopkins - ''The Silence of the Lambs' as 'Dr. Hannibal Lecter' ** Warren Beatty - ''Bugsy as Bugsy Siegel ** Robert De Niro - Cape Fear as Max Cady ** Nick Nolte - The Prince of Tides as Tom Wingo ** Robin Williams - The Fisher King as Parry *'1992' ' Al Pacino - ''Scent of a Woman' as '''Lieutenant Colonel Frank Slade' ** Robert Jr. Downey - Chaplin as Charlie Chaplin ** Clint Eastwood - Unforgiven as William 'Bill' Munny ** Stephen Rea - The Crying Game as Fergus ** Denzel Washington - Malcolm X as Malcolm X *'1993' ' Tom Hanks - ''Philadelphia' as '''Andrew Beckett' ** Laurence Fishburne - What's Love Got to Do with It? as Ike Turner ** Anthony Hopkins - The Remains of the Day as James Stevens ** Daniel Day-Lewis - In the Name of the Father as Gerry Conlon ** Liam Neeson - Schindler's List as Oskar Schindler *'1994' ' Tom Hanks - ''Forrest Gump' as 'Forrest Gump' ** Morgan Freeman - ''The Shawshank Redemption as Ellis Boyd 'Red' Redding ** Nigel Hawthorne - The Madness of King George as George III ** Paul Newman - Nobody's Fool as Sully Sullivan ** John Travolta - Pulp Fiction as Vincent Vega *'1995' ' Nicolas Cage - ''Leaving Las Vegas' as '''Ben Sanderson' ** Richard Dreyfuss - Mr. Holland's Opus as Glenn Holland ** Anthony Hopkins - Nixon as Richard Nixon ** Sean Penn - Dead Man Walking as Matthew Poncelet ** Massimo Troisi - Il Postino as Mario Ruoppolo (posthumous nomination) *'1996' ' Geoffrey Rush - ''Shine' as 'David Helfgott' ** Tom Cruise - ''Jerry Maguire as Jerry Maguire ** Ralph Fiennes - The English Patient as Count Laszlo de Almásy ** Woody Harrelson - The People vs. Larry Flynt as Larry Flynt ** Billy Bob Thornton - Sling Blade as Karl Childers *'1997' ' Jack Nicholson - ''As Good as It Gets' as '''Melvin Udall' ** Matt Damon - Good Will Hunting as Will Hunting ** Robert Duvall - The Apostle as Euliss 'Sonny' Dewey - The Apostle E.F. ** Peter Fonda - Ulee's Gold as Ulysses 'Ulee' Jackson ** Dustin Hoffman - Wag the Dog as Stanley Motss *'1998' ' Roberto Benigni - ''Life Is Beautiful' as '''Guido Orefice' ** Tom Hanks - Saving Private Ryan as Captain John H. Miller ** Ian McKellen - Gods and Monsters as James Whale ** Nick Nolte - Affliction as Wade Whitehouse ** Edward Norton - American History X as Derek Vinyard *'1999' ' Kevin Spacey - ''American Beauty' as '''Lester Burnham' ** Russell Crowe - The Insider as Jeffrey Wigand ** Richard Farnsworth - The Straight Story as Alvin Straight ** Sean Penn - Sweet and Lowdown as Emmet Ray ** Denzel Washington -''The Hurricane'' as Rubin 'Hurricane' Carter 2000s *'2000' ' Russell Crowe - ''Gladiator' as '''Maximus Decimus Meridius' ** Javier Bardem - Before Night Falls as Reinaldo Arenas ** Tom Hanks - Cast Away as Chuck Noland ** Ed Harris - Pollock as Jackson Pollock ** Geoffrey Rush - Quills as The Marquis de Sade *'2001' ' Denzel Washington - ''Training Day' as '''Alonzo Harris' ** Russell Crowe - A Beautiful Mind as John Nash ** Sean Penn - I Am Sam as Sam Dawson ** Will Smith - Ali as Muhammad Ali ** Tom Wilkinson - In the Bedroom as Matt Fowler *'2002' ' Adrien Brody - ''The Pianist' as 'Wladyslaw Szpilman' ** Nicolas Cage - ''Adaptation. as Charlie Kaufman / Donald Kaufman ** Michael Caine - The Quiet American as Thomas Fowler ** Daniel Day-Lewis - Gangs of New York as William "Bill the Butcher" Cutting ** Jack Nicholson - About Schmidt as Warren R. Schmidt *'2003' ' Sean Penn - ''Mystic River' as '''Jimmy Markum' ** Johnny Depp - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl as Jack Sparrow ** Ben Kingsley - House of Sand and Fog as Behrani ** Jude Law - Cold Mountain as Inman ** Bill Murray - Lost in Translation as Bob Harris *'2004' ' Jamie Foxx - ''Ray' as 'Ray Charles' ** Don Cheadle - ''Hotel Rwanda as Paul Rusesabagina ** Johnny Depp - Finding Neverland as Sir James Matthew Barrie ** Leonardo DiCaprio - The Aviator as Howard Hughes ** Clint Eastwood - Million Dollar Baby as Frankie Dunn *'2005' ' Philip Seymour Hoffman - ''Capote' as 'Truman Capote' ** Terrence Howard - ''Hustle & Flow as Djay ** Heath Ledger - Brokeback Mountain as Ennis Del Mar ** Joaquin Phoenix - Walk the Line as Johnny Cash ** David Strathairn - Good Night, and Good Luck. as Edward R. Murrow *'2006' Forest Whitaker - ''The Last King of Scotland'' as Idi Amin **Leonardo DiCaprio - Blood Diamond as Danny Archer **Ryan Gosling - Half Nelson as Dan Dunne **Peter O' Toole - Venus as Maurice **Will Smith - The Pursuit of Happyness as Chris Gardner *'2007 ' Daniel Day-Lewis - There Will Be Blood as Daniel Plainview **George Clooney - Michael Clayton as Michael Clayton **Johnny Depp - Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street as Sweeney Todd **Tommy Lee Jones - In the Valley of Elah as Hank Deerfield **Viggo Mortensen - Eastern Promises as Nikolai Luzhin *'2008: TBA **Richard Jenkins – ''The Visitor as Walter Vale **Frank Langella – Frost/Nixon as Richard Nixon **Sean Penn – Milk as Harvey Milk **Brad Pitt – The Curious Case of Benjamin Button as Benjamin Button **Mickey Rourke – The Wrestler as Randy "The Ram" Robinson External links * Oscars.org (official Academy site) * Oscar.com (official ceremony promotional site) * The Academy Awards Database (official site) * Complete Downloadable List of Academy Award Nominees * Photos of the Nominees for Best Actorfrom(People.com) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηθοποιός *Βραβεία Oscar *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνιστές *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνίστριες *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνιστές *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνίστριες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * *